


Booty

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Steve Rogers's Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "The thought of Alfred being interested in an ass that wasn’t his was something he couldn’t handle, superhero or not."





	Booty

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it cracks me up that "Steve Rogers's Butt" is an actual tag on here. Second, you probably know the gif referenced here. If not, look it up and you'll understand, ha ha.

Although Arthur was used to Alfred having the typical fascination with breasts—and sometimes having to vie for his attention because of them—he was not prepared to deal with Alfred’s newly discovered fascination.

Alfred loved the movie _Captain America_. That was understandable. Alfred was fascinated with heroes so it was only natural that he’d love the goodhearted and heroic Steve Rogers. 

What Arthur didn’t understand was that Alfred would always insist on watching through the credits for the scene at the end. More curious to Arthur was how Alfred would fall quiet and his eyes would glaze over just a little as he watched the scene.

Arthur didn’t understand what was so special about that last scene.

He didn’t understand, at least, until he found Alfred sitting at his computer and watching a gif from that scene. Not just any gif, though—a gif of Steve Rogers at the punching bag with a focus on his ass moving back and forth. Alfred was so transfixed on the image that he didn’t notice Arthur approaching.

“Alfred, what are you doing?”

Alfred jumped, sending his coffee flying, and he slammed his laptop shut. “Nothing!! I’m not doing anything! How are you? How’s it going?”

Although Arthur played along with Alfred’s attempt to change the subject, he took the first opportunity to sneak onto Alfred’s computer and check just what it was he was looking at. Sure enough, it was an animated gif of Steve Rogers’s ass. 

While Arthur could tolerate the breast fascination, the thought of Alfred being interested in an ass that wasn’t his was something he couldn’t handle, superhero or not.

Arthur studied the gif for a moment longer before it irritated him so much that he had to slam the laptop closed. He sat scowling and trying to think of what to do about his predicament before he wrote Alfred a note and left.

* * *

Alfred wasn’t really sure why Arthur had asked him to come to such an obscure gym, but he also didn’t want to question it and start an entirely avoidable argument, either. He’d find out the reason soon enough, he told himself. If it was for a really stupid reason then he could complain after.

It was mostly empty inside the gym since most people who made use of the facility didn’t want to stay late. The thought of ghosts lurking the halls when everyone left crossed his mind, but he shook it away. Arthur wouldn’t ask him to come to a place that was full of ghosts—outside of Halloween, at least.

The sound of someone vigorously using a punching bag caught Alfred’s attention and he peeked into the room. His jaw dropped when he did.

On the other side of the room was Arthur—or who he assumed was Arthur—dressed exactly like Steve Rogers at the end of _Captain America_ and mimicking the exact same movements. Alfred watched unable to move at first until he finally choked.

“Arthur?!”

Arthur stopped and turned around. His scowl was the deepest Alfred had ever seen it, but his flushed and sweaty face was still wildly attractive. Steve Rogers was amazing, but he had nothing on Arthur.

Arthur motioned behind him and spoke in a firm, authoritative voice.

“This fine arse is the only one you should be interested in, are we clear?”

Alfred nodded, eyes wide. His voice cracked when he spoke. “Crystal.”

Arthur turned back to the punching bag again and picked up where he left off. When Alfred could manage to peel himself from the doorway he crossed the room and sat down to watch, transfixed.


End file.
